


Logan Punches a Guy

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied homophobia, M/M, logan punches a guy, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Logan Punches a Guy also moxiety is there





	Logan Punches a Guy

“Are you sure your Dad won’t be upset?” Patton asked softly, interlacing his fingers with his new boyfriend’s as they left school together.

“I’m absolutely sure he won’t be. He’s going to like you, don’t worry Patton. Besides, my Dad, like, doesn’t get mad. He’s seriously the most level-headed person on Earth, I promise.” Virgil smiled, happily holding Patton’s hand as they began to leave school and walk back toward his house so he could introduce his boyfriend to his father. 

The walk wasn’t very long, the two of them remaining hand in hand as they made their way toward Virgil’s neighborhood. Just as they were rounding the corner onto his street and the house had come into view, the pair heard some angry words being spouted at them from the lawn of his next-door neighbor. Their neighbor was an older man who had made it quite apparent that he was less than supportive of him and his father’s “lifestyle choices.” 

Just as Virgil began to feel inclined to let go of his boyfriend’s hand and rush indoors to hide, he heard the front door to his home slam open and bang against the outer wall of the home. He and Patton both looked up at the source of the sound to see Virgil’s father march out of their home and move purposefully down the front steps, his expression beyond livid. Just as Patton was thinking of how he should word the phrase ‘I thought you said your father was level headed,’ the two teens watched as the tie-clad man stomped right up to their neighbor and wordlessly punched him directly in the nose, sending the man stumbling back in the grass, clutching at his face. 

Both Virgil and Patton were completely taken aback, watching as Logan stood up straight and evened out his breathing before turning to them with a completely neutral expression. 

“Let’s go inside, boys. I’ve prepared lunch.”


End file.
